Under the Mistletoe
by iFlipForRizzles
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Bella's all alone. Alice insists she come to her family get together. What the girls don't know is that Alice's cousin Edward has a plan to win Bella's heart. Oneshot. Inspired by Justin Bieber's 'Mistletoe'. don't like don't read


**It's been too long since I wrote. I've been trying to find an idea for a oneshot for a while when this one finally came to me. I had to rush to get it done. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own twilight, nor the song that this story was based off of.**

_~Bella~_

"Alice, I'm not so sure about this," Bella protested as her tiny best friend pulled up in front of a beautiful white house exploding with Christmas lights.

"Bella, I swear it's fine. My aunt's exact words were, 'The more, the merrier!'" promised Alice as she parked her flashy yellow Porsche at the end of an impossibly long line of cars.

"I don't even know your aunt," Bella pointed out. She felt really awkward about this whole situation, and wished Alice could see things from her perspective.

"She's really cool, and honestly one of the nicest people I know. Bella, stop worrying," Alice pleaded as the two girls stepped out of the car.

"She also raised your cousin," Bella stated as if that rested her case.

"He's not that bad," Alice argued half-heartedly, though it was obvious she was teasing. In truth, Alice loved her cousin very much.

"I just don't want to impose."

"And I don't want my best friend sitting at home all alone on Christmas Eve!"

Bella huffed out a sigh, finally admitting defeat after an entire car ride of apparently pointless arguing. Alice had called earlier that morning to confirm their plans for New Year's Eve and Bella had made the mistake of mentioning she had the house to herself tonight. Alice, in typical Alice fashion, freaked out and declared on the spot that Bella was to spend the evening with her at her Aunt Esme's house. Bella's protests had fallen on deaf ears, and Alice was at her house at five o'clock sharp.

"You're sure I'm not underdressed?" Bella worried, pulling at the hem of her black cable knit sweater as they trekked up the incredibly long driveway.

"Well, it's not exactly my style," Alice replied, trying not to show her distaste. If it were up to her everyone would be in extravagant gowns and sparkly heels. Instead she was forced to settle with Bella's sweater, dark jeans, and black converse. The last article of clothing made Alice cringe, but it was either those or Bella's rain boots. The sneakers were the lesser of two evils. "But I suppose you're about as dressed up as I've ever seen you." Bella pretended to glare at Alice for her teasing.

As they finally approached the house, the butterflies in Bella's stomach went into overdrive. She was never good with new people, and now she was facing a houseful of them.

Not to mention Edward.

Edward Cullen was unquestionably the most irresistible student at Forks High School. Bella had many valid reasons not to like him. He was arrogant and self-centered. He got his way with anything. If he needed an extension on an assignment, it was no problem. Every girl - and a few of the guys – wanted a chance with him; and many of the girls got one.

But the biggest reason that Bella hated Edward was because despite knowing all of those things about him, he still managed to make her fall completely in love with him. Whenever he was near she became lost in thoughts of running her hands through his incredible hair. His dazzling green eyes sent the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She wanted to kiss that impossibly sexy smirk right of his face. She had never felt like that for anyone before.

She didn't like it one bit.

_~Edward~_

"Son, if you tug at that hair much more you won't have any left."

I glanced up from the counter top to scowl at my mother and her teasing. But maybe she did have a point, I decided, pulling my hand out of my hair with a sigh.

"Edward, if this girl is as amazing as you say she is, then you have nothing to worry about. How could she not fall for your handsome face?" She ruffled my hair as she walked out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, but inside her words comforted me. I was handsome, charming, funny, and sexy. Every girl wanted me.

_But Bella isn't like every girl_, a small voice whispered from the back of my mind. The confidence that had quickly surged through me was gone just as fast. If I kept up my ego like that I knew I'd never have a chance with her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the front door. Everyone else we were expecting had already arrived, so I knew it could only be Alice and Bella.

_Or Emmett ordered a pizza again_, I thought, chuckling. My cousin was a bottomless pit.

"It's nice to finally meet Alice's new friend," I heard my mother's voice coming from the entryway and shot out of the stool like I'd been electrocuted. Rushing out of the kitchen, I almost ran into Emmett on my way to greet Bella.

"Dude, slow down," Emmett said as he caught me by the shoulders. "Where's the fire?"

"Huh?" I asked, trying to get past his massive frame.

"So I take it Alice arrived with your Christmas present."

I rolled my eyes at my cousin's teasing, still looking for a way past him. With one last chuckle, he stepped aside and let me past, shaking his head in amusement. Whatever, he already had a girlfriend that, for some inexplicable reason, he found perfect. He couldn't understand my frustrations.

I passed my mom as I headed towards the entryway and she gave me a knowing look. I pretended to appear casual, slowing my pace to a casual stroll, my hands stuffed in my pockets. She patted my back as she passed me.

I spotted the girls hanging their coats up in the closet and leaned against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest. I was waiting when she turned around.

"Hey gorgeous," I smirked, tipping my head down to stare at her through my eyelashes. I could almost hear her breath catch in her throat, and my grin widened. She wanted me.

_~Bella~_

Damn him and his sexy look! It took me a moment to recover, and when I did all I could manage was a simple eye roll. How pathetic could I get?

Alice dragged me into the living room and introduced me to her extended family. I tried to pay attention to the names and faces that flew through my mind, but I could feel Edward's eyes on me and it took an extreme amount of focus not to turn around and meet his gaze.

"And this little cutie is Vanessa," Alice said as we finally finished circling the living room. Standing in front of us was the most adorable little girl I had ever seen. She looked like she was four years old. She had long, bronze hair and beautiful green eyes; a very familiar combination. "She's Edward's sister." My eyebrows rose in surprise. Edward had always struck me as the spoiled, only child type. "Nessie, this is Bella."

"Hi Bella," she greeted brightly. "Wow, Eddie was right, you are very pretty."

My face was in flames I was blushing so hard. Edward talked about me at home? I was shocked. I had never figured Edward to be the kind of guy who talked about girls with his family… or talked to his family in general.

"Everyone, time for dinner," Alice's aunt called, popping her head out from the kitchen.

Mrs. Cullen, Esme as she asked me to call her, had the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It made sense considering she was an interior designer, but I was still blown away. At dinner we were sat around an impossibly long dining table, me between Alice and, of course, Edward. He kept nudging my knee with his throughout the meal, causing me to simultaneously blush and glare at my dinner plate.

After dinner everyone gathered in the spacious living room to open presents. I stood off to the side, feeling only slightly out of place as I watched everyone excitedly unwrapping their presents. Alice and I had exchanged gifts at school – a charm bracelet from her, a fifty dollar gift card to the mall in Seattle and a reluctant promise to go with her from me – so it was a surprise when Edward appeared beside me with a little wrapped box in hand.

"What's that?" I asked in disbelief.

"What would be the point of wrapping it if I was just going to tell you what it is?" he replied, holding it out for me to take.

"Wait, it's from you?"

"Well Santa doesn't come until tonight."

"Um, no thanks." I turned my back on him, feeling a little guilty.

Suddenly his breath was right in my ear when he softly breathed the question, "Bella, what can I do to prove that I'm serious?"

I couldn't move. His breath was minty, like he had just finished a piece of gum, and his voice was so low and husky that I actually felt my knees wobble a bit. Damn him, damn him, damn him!

The only response I could form was to shake my head and scoff. He walked away chuckling.

_~Edward~_

I was starting to lose confidence. What if I was wrong? What if she really wasn't interested? And there I was making an ass out of myself, for what?

It was in my room, sulking on my bed, that my dad found me.

"Edward, what are you doing up here?" he asked, entering my room without waiting for my permission and crossing over to sit next to me.

"You know, just hanging out," I replied, trying to get rid of him.

It didn't work.

"Son, don't insult my intelligence. Now come on, what's wrong?" Apparently he found the answer in my sigh. "Is it Bella?"

I figured he'd guessed this much, and he was intelligent, so I might as well get some advice.

"I just don't know what to do. I've tried everything, and she still won't give me the time of day. Maybe I should just give up."

"Is that what you want?"

I sighed again. "No. But I don't like this, this rejection. It sucks."

My dad chuckled. "Sometimes love does suck. But if it's strong enough, it's worth fighting for."

"Whoa, who said anything about love?" I asked, my voice higher than usual. I couldn't help it, I was in panic. Did I love Bella? Sure, I had strong feelings for her, and an even stronger attraction to her, but love?

"It didn't have to be said." And with that closing line he stood up and left while I sat there in silence because, really, how does someone respond to that?

It wasn't long after that when Nessie wandered into my room, now doubt at our father's prompting.

"Eddie, whatcha doin?" she asked, stopping in front of me. I offered her a weak half smile.

"Just sittin. Why aren't you down at the party?"

"'Cause I missed you."

It should be illegal for one kid to be so adorable. "I'll be down soon kid," I promised.

"Did you come up to get your guitar?" she asked, glancing over to the corner of my room where I kept the instrument in question.

"No, why?"

"'Cause I want you to play a song!"

"Oh, and what song do you want me to play?" I asked, picking her up and setting her on my lap.

"The new one I heard you singin!"

I paused for a moment, surprised. "When did you hear me sing that?" Not gonna lie, my cheeks went a little pink at the thought of anyone hearing that song.

Now it was her turn to hesitate. "Um, the other night. I heard you playing and wanted to listen." How could I be mad when she spoke in such an innocent voice? "It was really pretty."

I couldn't help it, I chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'll play the song. Happy?"

"Yay!" she cried, kissing my cheek. Seriously, this kid owned me.

_~Bella~_

This family was the definition of Christmas Eve. After everyone was done opening their presents, and cleaning up the mess that followed, Esme lit a fire in the fireplace and everyone gathered around the grand piano as everyone, aside from me and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie, took turns singing Christmas carols.

Emmett was halfway through an interesting and slightly off-key version of jingle bells when Edward came down the stairs, pulled along by his adorable little sister and holding an acoustic guitar. He caught my eye and smiled, not smirked, at me. My brows furrowed in suspicion. Now what was he up to?

The song finished and Edward stepped forward. He leaned against the piano with his sister standing right beside him, his guitar at the ready, and addressed the crowd of his family. "So, this is a new Christmas song that I wrote. It's called 'Mistletoe'." Was he blushing? I gulped. This could not be good.

He started to strum, his long fingers playing eloquently over the strings, but it was his voice that had me, there really was no other word to describe it, swooning. Throughout the course of his song, three minutes or three lifetimes, his green eyes, so intense, would glance up to meet mine and I forgot that we were surrounded by his family. Nothing existed except for him and me.

Too soon, and not soon enough, however, his song was over. Emmett and Jasper were sending him catcalls, Alice and Rosalie were mocking his hidden romantic side, and I stood there in awe.

There was no doubt in my mind that his song was meant for me, but I had no idea what to think. His sweet words had sent me into a whirlwind of confusion. Was he being sincere, or would he really go so far in his attempt to play me? Would he really attempt to 'woo' me in front of his entire family if he wasn't serious? My head was starting to hurt.

After a few more songs people separated off into small groups to socialize. The six of us teenagers went off in the corner; Alice in an armchair with Jasper on the floor in front of her, Rosalie and Emmett sharing a loveseat near them, and Edward on the floor in front of them.

I was standing by Alice's chair when I felt my phone vibrate. It was my home phone number. "It's my dad. I'm going to take this outside."

_~Edward~_

I gave Bella a minute or so to talk on the phone before I got up claiming to need the restroom. I doubt any of them believed me, but they didn't question me. I quickly made my way out to the front porch.

"Yeah, dad, I'm having fun," I heard Bella say into her phone when I quietly opened the front door. It was snowing out. The porch was protected by the roof, but the yard was a sea of white. Unlike me, Bella had taken the time to put on her coat.

"Ok, see you in the morning."

She ended the call and I decided to make my presence known. "Everything ok?" I asked in a soft voice, hoping not to startle her.

It didn't work.

"Jeez Edward, don't do that!" She exclaimed, after she'd turned around and grabbed her chest in surprise.

"Sorry." I really wasn't.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I came out to make sure you were ok. You've been gone awhile."

She looked at her phone to check the time. "I've been gone for two minutes."

"Really?" I asked, pretending to be surprised. She didn't seem to notice me stepping closer to her.

"What do you want Edward?" she asked with a sigh. By now I was standing in front of her at the top of the porch steps. "What are you doing?"

"Look up."

"Huh?" But she did as I said and looked up, her eyes widening at what she saw.

Mistletoe.

"Th-that wasn't here before, was it?"

I shook my head no, my head moving towards hers.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Well I was going to kiss you. It's like a Christmas law."

"No I mean with me. I don't understand your game."

"Bella, I'm not playing a game." I was being completely sincere. I just hoped she'd believed me. She still seemed torn. "Come on Bella, just one kiss."

Her reply came in a very hesitant whisper. "Well, I guess it is a law."

My mouth turned up in a half smile, my hands finding purchase on her hips. Slowly, painfully slowly, I leaned in closer to her. Her hands rested uncertainly on my shoulders and she refused to close her eyes.

"Relax," I whispered, just before I pressed my lips to hers.

_~Bella~_

How was I letting this happen?

_Edward Cullen is a jerk,_ I reminded myself, _a player_. _I shouldn't give in to him. I'll only end up getting hurt. It's not worth it. You want a boyfriend, someone who wants a girlfriend. Edward Cullen doesn't have girlfriends, he has flings. Don't be a fling._

But none of those reasons mattered once his lips touched mine.

His kiss was slow, sensual. His warm lips were so soft. I finally lost the battle with my eyelids, and they slid closed of their own accord. My hands gripped his shirt and pulled him closer to me, and I stood on the tips of my toes to get closer to him. I felt him smile against my mouth, his arms sliding around my waist to hold me tighter. With the Christmas lights blazing and a light snow falling into the yard it was the most romantic first kiss I could ever hope for.

It was over much too soon.

He pulled back and I stood on flat feet again. After a moment my eyes fluttered open to see him grinning down at me. His arms were still wrapped around me and my fingers were buried in his white dress shirt.

"Now was that so terrible?" he asked softly.

Words escaped me, once again. Biting my lip, I shook my head 'no'.

"And to answer your question, no the mistletoe was not here before. I set it up the same time I slipped your present into your coat pocket."

"What?" I asked in surprise. His only response was a smirk. I felt around and pulled out the small package from my right pocket.

"Open it," he encouraged when I didn't move.

With an exasperated look I did as he asked and unwrapped the red paper from the box.

"I really hate getting presents," I tried one last time.

"Too bad."

Sighing, I opened the box.

_~Edward~_

I hoped I didn't look as nervous as I felt. I'd never given a girl a present before, and this one was very important. I honestly had no idea what I would do if she didn't accept it. I hadn't thought that far ahead.

She gasped when she saw the contents of the box. She looked up at me with wide eyes. I held my breath in anticipation. Carefully she pulled the delicate silver chain out of the box to reveal the heart-shaped locket at the end.

"Look inside."

She did so with shaky fingers, her brows furrowing in confusion at the folded piece of paper inside. Holding the locket in one hand, she opened the note with the other and slowly read what was on it. The words ran through my mind as they crossed her eyes.

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

My stomach was in knots. I waited for her answer with baited breath. And waited, and waited, and waited.

"Well?" I finally asked, unable to keep the hope from my voice.

"Are-are you serious?"

"Of course I am. Bella, you're different, special. I want to be with you." I felt like a sap, but if it worked then it was worth it.

She stared into my eyes, searching for something. After a moment she seemed satisfied with what she saw.

"Yes."

She seemed just as surprised to hear that word come out of her mouth as I was. I almost asked her to pinch me, but I refrained. Instead I smirked.

"Well it took you long enough."

She tried, and failed, not to giggle. "Shut up. I can always change my mind, you know."

"Oh believe me, I know," I responded, all serious again. I took her chin between my thumb and forefinger and tilted her face up to mine.

Our lips were an inch apart when the porch light came on and the front door swung open.

"Esme's serving desert," Alice informed us, seemingly unaware of our close proximity. "I'd hurry, Emmett's already in the kitchen."

Bella pulled back, blushing adorably, and I smiled at her. _My girlfriend._ Looks like my wish to Santa came true after all.

**So I know the ending was incredibly cheesy, but I wanted to try and get this up before Christmas. I know it'll make it on but twilighted takes a little longer. Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!**

**~Jazz~**


End file.
